I don't know if I know anything at all
by DarrensCrepslysBitch
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been enemies since kindergarden but at the start of Junior year, Kurt falls in love with him. Meanwhile Blaine thinks of the perfect prank to pull on 'Hummel' pretend to be in love with him, and video tape Kurt confessing his undying love for him. But what will happen if Blaine doesn't know if he is still acting or really falling for Kurt Hummel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello My lovely children of the Klaine world! Prolog! But don't worry my lovelies! I would never post a Prologue without posting a first chapter! I've been wanting to post this for a while now, so you can bet it'll be finished my friday! If not you ALL GET CUPCAKES! FUCK YEAH!**

**disclaimer-I dont own Glee! . stop making me admit it out loud! **

**PROLOGUE~**

****"Do we HAVE to color INSIDE the lines Mrs Marry?" A five year old Blaine asked from his desk. It's his first day at preschool, and the teacher was having all the students color a picture of their homes, and families. "Blaine," The young pre-school teacher said. "You make the picture. There are no lines." Blaine looked up in wonder. No lines on you color sheet? Does it get any better then this? All the children sat around the table, crayons mixing, and a buz of laughter and conversation (or at least the most conversation two 5 year olds can have with each other) was light.

Blaine was in the zone. Coloring everything, making everything perfect. His hand reached out blindly for one of his crayons. Once one was in his grasp he brought it to his paper. A gasp brought his attention from it.

"Thats mine!" A small boy said from next to him. Staring angerly at his crayon. Blaine frowned and brought it protectivly to his chest.

"No, This is mine! It was on my side of the table!" Blaine said, like it was the law.

"Just cause it's on your side of the table doesn't make it yours!" Kurt shouted.

"Yeah It does!" Blaine yelled. "GIVE IT BACK!" Kurt yelled.

"No!" Blaine yelled back. And just like that Kurt was on him. Forcing him to the ground and he tried to pry the crayon from his grip.

"HEY! BOYS STOP! KURT GET OFF HIM!" Mrs Marry yelled from acrosed the room as she hurried over, pulling Kurt from Blaine, who was still clutching the pencil.

"He stole my crayon!" Kurt yelled. Mrs Marry took the crayon from Blaine and put it on her desk. "No recess." She told the two boys. Kurt glared at Blaine, only to see Blaine glaring at Kurt aswel.

Yup. They were now enemies.

As the years passed Blaine and Kurts relationship only got worse! In first grade, Blaine and Kurt, had the class split up into two sides, then had a giant battle on the playground.

In second grade the teacher said Kurt and Blaine fought like an old married couple. So they got a divorce.

In third Grade, they began to get really voilent. Blaine began to bully Kurt. Excluding him from games, and class discussions.

In fourth grade, Kurt got away with stealing Blaine's homework for a year. He paid the class nerd to find out Blaine's locker combo so he could take his worksheets.

Throughout middle school Kurt and Blaine had toned it down a little, but when they were freshmen Blaine came out to his parents. Kurt, also being gay, showed him sympathy by laying off him for a year. By sophmore year they were at it agian. Fights, name calling. Junior year was when it changed for Kurt. He couldn't find himself to Hate Blaine Anderson anymore. It was like his hate, had run out over the summer. He was actully EXCITED to see Blaine on the first day of school. And when he locked eyes with him in the hallway... IT happened. Kurt fell in love. Kurt was in LOVE with him enemy, Blaine Anderson. Oh, and did I mention that Blaine still hated Kurt? This was gonna be a long year...

* * *

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAH your welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurt's pov**

****Oh god. There he was. So cute! So adorable! Blaine Anderson (technically my arch rival) Say in front of me almost every class we had together, (which was about four) My eyes trailed from his curly black hair, to his toned shoulders that moved up and down slowly with each breath he took. I almost sighed in contentment. I absoulutly HATED myself for falling in love with Blaine. It was so embarrising. And nobody knew. To the student body, I still hated him. Hell, He still Hated me. Sneered at me whenever he say me. Threw crule names my way. It made me want to cry, But hell... Do I still love him. I'm in detention right now. Blaine and I got into it for arguing in science last week, and was given detention. I swear he looked so cute when he yelled, I was about to kiss him if the teacher hadn't have walked in.

Hummel. Detention. Anderson. Detention. It became second nature to the teachers at Dalton Academy now. The teacher sighed and got up to leave the room. Something the normaly did during detentions, but locked the door. Insuring we didn't escape. I bent over to retreive my math notebook out of my bag, when a piece of papper hit me in the back of the head. "What the?" I asked and sat up to look at Blaine. He was sitting sideways in his chair, smirking at me.

"Hope your not missing anything important now Hummel." I opened my mouth to reply (with something witty, trust me) when my phone rang. I glared at him, and pressed answer!

"Hello?" I asked. Blaine rolled his eyes and continued to trow papper at me. I swatted at him and flipped him off.

"KURT!" finns voice boomed through the phone. Finn was my stepbrother. He went to a public school called Mickiny.. or micky. or something. Blaine stopped throwing paper when he heard the male voice boom though my phone. I couldn't help but smile as I turn the volume down so Blaine couldn't hear.

"Are you coming home for dinner?" He asked. Dinner. Shit. It was Friday. Family night, if i told Finn I was in detention dad would kill me.

"Ummm dinner? I can't tonight.. I'm studying.. Maybe tomorrow?" I smirked when I realized that from Blaine's pov of our conversation it sounded like I was talking to my boyfriend.

"Oh,.. Ok Kurt, I'll tell dad, soo you tomorrow." Finn said.

"Ok, Finn you too bye." I hung up, and turned back to Blaine who Had an odd look on his face.

"Didn't know you could get yourself A boytoy Hummel." Oook! Finn? My 'Boy toy?' Ew ew ew ew ew ew eewwww gag. But for the sake of my 'in loveness' with Blaine I decided to play along.

"Why Blaine? Jealous?" I expected a lot of reactions from Blaine. Sarcastic, Humor, annoyance, but anger? No not anger.

"Why the fuck would I be jealous Hummel?" He said raising from his seat glaring at me. I didn't even try to say anything back. Blaine was legit angry.

"What the fuck about you is so special? Who in the hell would even _want_ you? Your scrawny, a cry baby, annoying, and two faced. You will probobly never be anything other then someones fuck toy." he finished. Usually, (before junior year) I would laugh in Blaine's face. But now. My heart just... broke. A lump formed in my throat, and tears spilled over my eyes, my face becoming red. Blaine's eyes changed immediatly from anger to regret, and confusion.

"Hummel?" He asked. My hand flew to my mouth as I got up, and grabbed my things. Sprinting to the door, just as our teacher was unlocking it _perfect timing. _I ran down the hall as my body racked with sobs, and into the girls bathroom. Leaving Blaine feeling regret, and confusion. _Hummel's never acted like that before... he thought_

* * *

**Holy shit guys... My heart broke. Please review, and you all get a hug in the next chapter! PROMISE! Give me ideas! ladies and gents! I love you all. Thats all for today children!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello children! Third chapter is up! enjoy!**

**Blaine's pov**

**"**And then he just started crying, and ran out..." I finished for the Warblers. They all stared at my story. "Blaine.." Jeff began.. He bit his lip like he was unsure how to say this. "Maybe you went to far this time.." He finished. Maybe he is right... Maybe I did. The years that Kurt and I fought... I've never gone so far as to insult is worth. But I did know that i was leaving Dalton academy at the end of this year, and I have no intention of making 'nice' with Kurt Hummel.

"Come on guys! One last prank! One more, before I gotta leave Dalton." The familier smiles turned up on my fellow Warblers faces. They knew when we were gonna plan something big. Like the time we filled Kurts locker with wet sand. Or posted pictures of Kurts teddy bear all over the school. Then it hit me. Kurt was so innocent. Never had a boyfriend (or one that Blaine knew of), probobly never been kissed. If someone like BLAINE showed a romantic interest in someone like Kurt, Kurt would surly fall at his feet.

Blaine smiled. "Guys I got an idea."

* * *

**Kurts POV**

****"Kurt wait up!" I was shocked by the voice that I was hearing. Was that... _Blaine?_ I turned around quickly, and was face to face with a panting Blaine Anderson. _Oh god. He looks so cute. _I thought to myself. Blaine smiled at me, and my heart melted. "Hey Kurt! He said happily. I just stared.

"I wanted to apologize for detention the other day. I crossed A line, and I'm sorry." I tried to talk, but all that came out was a squeak. Black chuckled.

"Let me walk you to class?" Blaine asked using the most innocent expression I have EVER seen. I nodded, and smiled. Walking to algebra with Blaine.

Why was he acting like this? For the next week, Blaine always showed up at my locker wanting to walk me to class. Asking me to get lunch with him. Asking about school, and home. Like we were... friends... I liked it. It made me fall in love with him even more every day. Maybe now.. That Blaine didn't hate me anymore I could talk about my feelings with him.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

****This was TOO easy! Kurt was practically eating out of my hands, and all I had to do was ask him about his day! Ha! I learned a lot about Kurt that I wasn't able to find out through our years of arguing. Like his mom passed away when he was 8. Or he had a step brother named Finn. Yes, Kurt Hummel was interesting indeed.

* * *

**KURTS POV**

****Oh my god. I opened the door to my house. It was quite, and dark, but my dads truck was in the driveway. "Dad? I called out. No answer. I shrugged my bag down onto the ground, and looked around. I turned the light on in the kitchen and thats when I saw him. My dad, Burt. Laying on the floor unconciose. "DAD!" i yelled throwing myself down, and turning him over in my arms. I whipped my phone out of my pocket, and dialed 911.

* * *

**OK. That one was short:/ BUT I REGRET NOTHING! REVIEW CHILDREN! NEED IDEAS! If i keep the story going at this rate I wont be able to stretch it out and torture you guys. SO help me, help you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Good morning children. Or.. at least it's morning for me. I write this with a plate of Vegan pancakes by my side, and some mercy in my heart. Disclaimer:Dont own Glee. **

**DARREN OUT!**

* * *

**Blaine's POV **

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. My feet getting restless. _God.. Where is he? _I asked myself. Kurt was taking forever, and we had two minutes till the bell rang, and Kurt never missed A day of school. Was I... worried? No. The plan. He was worried about the plan. If Kurt didn't show up, there would be no plan. **_You just keep telling yourself_**_ that.._A voice in my head mumbled. I scowled and turned on my heels away from my resting place at kurt's locker, and went to class.

I keep hearing the gossip. About Kurt. Something with his father. His step brother. Hospital. Was Kurt hurt? Everything was so... not clear. I was getting worried. Like Legit worried. _Kurt _was all I could think about as I ran toward my car at the end of the day.

"BLAINE!" Wes's voice shouted after me. "We have practice today! Whats gotten into you?" He shouted. I never stopped running. "Something came up!" I yelled over my shoulder, finally getting to my car, and throwing my body into the drivers seat. _kurt, kurt, kurt, kurt _my mind chanted as I took off away from the parking lot.

* * *

**Kurts POV**

_Oh god. Dad... please be okay. _They weren't letting me in. The words that they gave me flashed through my mind. _Not waking up. Unstable. Not sure if. Coma. _I let out another chocked sob. "Dad.." I whimpered into my hands. "Kurt." My dads voice said. Strong arms wrapped around me, and I realized it wasn't my dad. It was Blaine. I flung my arms around the only source that gave me comfort.

"Blaine!" I sobbed into his shoulder, as his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me close. "Blaine, what if he doesn't wake up?" I asked. "Shhh Kurt. It's all going to be okay..." Blaine's voice soothed me liked nobody's ever really done. Not even my mothers. Because I was so in love with Blaine, that nothing else mattered. I relaxed into his hold, as sighed as he drew soft circles on my back, and we sat in silence in the cold, bright waiting room.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

The hospital. That was the only thing I was sure of, after I noticed the dark hummel residence. Kurts car was here, and so was his fathers, but neither of them were. The hospital. I ran back to my car, and drove on the brink of the speed limit to the hospital.

"Kurt." I said. Not meaning to say it out loud, but he was their. Crying all alone in that small chair. I instantly walked toward him. _The PLAN! my _voice said _I'm only doing this for the plan. _I told myself, as I instantly wrapped my arms around him. He burried his face into my shoulder, and my heart melted. "It's okay Kurt, Everything is gonna be ok.." I soothed. He glanced up at me. Bright blue eyes, meeting my light hazel. _Oh.. There you are.._

* * *

**_adfasfjdsaklhgdjsfkldasjfkds lnvjkafdkasl! I COULDN'T RESIST! REVIEW! IDEAS! SOMETHING! Speaking of Reviews its time for hugs! The following recieve hugs! _**

GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid **HUG FOR YOU**

Anderpson **HUG FOR YOU  
**

Heracratzarism **HUG FOR YOU**

**COME ON GUYS! I got over 40 follows, and favorites AND NOBODY reviewed, LETS MAKE A GAME! If i get ten reviews, There MAY be A kiss in the future... and by future i mean next chapter. Klaine's fate lies in your willing hands.**

**Darren out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**YOU GUYS DID IT! WOOO TEN REVIEWS. I don't normally do this but i'm gonna answer this girls review**

**Camamarie1918 asked- How is Blaine going to get out of his 'plan' without breaking Kurt?**

**The answer should be clear. He's not! MUAHWAHAHAHAHAHA **

**Don't own Glee. enjoy.**

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

Kurt gripped my hand tightly while I ordered him food. He needed food in his system. He was pale, and shaky, and I was to afraid to let him go, in fear that he would fall down. The man behind the hospital counter gave me a trey of food, and I led kurt to an unoccupied booth.

"I'm sorry Blaine." Kurt whispered. I stopped eating my fries for a second to look at him. Instantly out of my seat to confort him. I couldn't help it. It was Kurt. "Oh Kurt, no. Don't apologize." I said. He sniffled and looked up at me with his big blue eyes. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**STILL BLAINE'S POV :three weeks later:**

****What do you mean you havent done it yet? It's almost christmas break. Perfect time to crush his little heart. I shook my head as Sebastien kept talking. No. I wasn't going to do I. I just... I just couldn't. I don't know anymore. At first the thought of Kurt crying in front of a camera that was viewed by all of Ohio made me burt out laughing. Now... Just the thought of his blue eyes filling with tears made my heart break. Kurt's dad had finally gotten out of the hospital, and to celibrate I was taking Kurt to dinner. Of course it was a 'date', ...for the plan. Sebastien kept reminding me. For the plan.

"Yeah, Blaine. Just finish it tonight. Have you gotten... Close to Hummel?" The warblers asked. _Yes _the voice said.

"No way!" I yelled. Sebastien smirked, and I wanted to throw up, because I knew what he was thinking.

"Then gather around Warblers. I have the perfect way to end this."

* * *

**Kurts POV.**

****"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Oh I love Blaine, he so nice, and He's so cute!" I sang around my room as I collected the accesories for my outfit tonight. Blaine was taking me to dinner. DINNER! I was so excited. My dad was awake. Blaine might kiss me. And my hair was coperating. I finally had my hair perfect when their was a knock on my dorm room. I squealed happily and opened it.

"Blaine!" I shouted. There his was. Soft curly hair, black capres, and a white botton up, with a skinny black tie. "Hey Kurt." He said wrapping his arms around me. I couldn't help but sigh as I burried my face into his neck.

The date was wonderful. Blaine pulled out my chair, bought dinner, but I insisted on getting the tip, and even got mad when the waitress started flirting with me. He was so cute, and tonight I was gonna tell him how I felt about him, and maybe ask him to be my boyfriend.

Blaine held my hand in the empty parking lot outside of breadsticks. I smiled up and him, and watched as he looked around nervously, fidgeting. _Aww _I thought_ he's nervous._ Now was the time. Right now. I took a deep breath, and opened my mouth.

"Blaine I-" But there he was. Pressing his mouth onto mine. Fireworks exploaded behind my eyes, and he captured, and let go of my bottom lip multiple times in a passionate kiss. I smiled as he kissed me agian, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Blaine I have to tell you something. I'm 100% in lov-" A loud whoop and a bunch of cheers rose around me. _What the? _I asked as my local Glee club climbed out of the bushes around the parking lot. One holding a camera. One specifically walked up to Blaine and grabbed the back of his head, before kissing him right on the mouth. Blaine staring at me with a hurt expression on his face.

"What?" I asked looking around, tears falling from my eyes. What was going on? I looked at Blaine who had pushed Sebastien Smyth, (he was in my biology) away, but Sebastien held firm on his waist.

"Smile Hummel!" A guy shoved a camera in my face, as I cried uncontoribly. "Hows it feel to know Blaine played you for the little stuck up brat you are?"

"Blaine?" I choked out whipping the back of my hand accrosed my eyes.

"It's true Ku- Hummel. Why would anybody like you?" and with that He turned away. Oh, my god. I had been _so_ stupid. How could I think.. that he... and I..

"Asshole! And to think that I-... TO THINK THAT I LOVED YOU!" I screamed scrambling off the ground and running away into the night, Blaine being my ride home, I pulled out my phone and dialed Finn's number.

* * *

**Blaine's pov**

Say it" Sebastien growled in my ear. No. I couldn't. _Kurt diserves better then you. If you say it you may just save him pain of falling in love, and getting hurt. _I really couldn't argue with that.

"It's true Hummel." I said, almost saying Kurt. "Why would anybody like you." I had to get out of here. I turned to leave as tears began to fall from my eyes.

"ASSHOLE!" I heard Kurt yell. I could hear the hurt, and pain in his voice. "And to think that I-.." he said much quitier this time. "AND TO THINK THAT I LOVED YOU!" He shouted. Oh my god. What have I done? He was already in Love with me! and I just broke his heart. No.

"Kurt." I said weakly. turning back to him, but he was gone.

* * *

**Oh darren! You're evilness is showing :D MUAWAWAWAWAWAWA don't worry my pretties, This is a happy ending. (maybe) Depends if you review or not... **

**Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys! AUTHORS NOTE! I know. Everybody hates authors notes, but i've been receiving some pretty... mean PMs after posting the last chapter. I'm happy that you guys are really getting into the story, but please... try and hold onto your seat. It will all work out for the best in the end ;) **

**That being said, expect an update (chapter this time, no author note) in the next few days. ALSO, because I want my fans to love me here are my social networking web sights. **

**Tumblr: I will never read a love story. tumblr .com :NO SPACES:**

**Twitter: Shelbus_Dumbledore shelbydarland feel free to follow me and get story's that didn't make my Fanfic page. **

**:D **

**Darren out! **


	7. Chapter 7

**FINAL CHAPTER GUYS! Hope you like it!**

**Don't own glee, which explains why I don't have maids. **

**Kurts POV**

It's been weeks._ Weeks.. _ Blaine won't look at me. Hell I won't even look at me. I knew it was all to good to be true. Someone Like Blaine falling in love with someone like me. I sighed and hitched my bag up further onto my shoulder, and wandered to class.

"Hey beautiful" A deep voice whispered into my ear. I whipped around, and there was Karafosky. He was back. My breath hitched in my throat as I looked around. Desperate for some kind of escape. There was none.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"Don't flatter yourself Hummel, We have unfinished business." Oh god no. I turned on my heels and ran throwing my bag aside, knowing it would only weigh me down. My freedom was short lived when large bulky arms encircled my wait, and drug me into some lockers. I groaned in pain and fell to the floor, receiving hard kick to the ribs before passing out.

**BLAINES POV**

I couldn't stop my fists. Kurts attacker was laying under me begging for mercy. _Don't you EVER touch him! _I yelled in my mind. My mouth to twisted in a scowl to talk. I finally let the boy go to crawl over to Kurt. He looked so weak. So soft.

"Kurt." I choked out. He groaned and looked toward me. His bright blue eyes shinning with tears.

"Oh god Kurt. Don't leave me. Please!" I cried into his shoulder "i'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you." His hand rested on my face, and I nestled into it.

Then I heard his soft voice. "Blaine." And that was it. His eyes were closed, and his hand fell from my face.

"Kurt! Please. I love you! Kurt? Kurt!"

"Kurt please." I sobbed and buried my face into his neck.

**Five months later.**

****"Kurt! you have GOT too hurry up! We are going to miss the movie!" I yelled from his bed still buckling my pants back up. No judging Kurt had gotten a little... _bothered_ during our make out session. God I loved him.

"You can't rush perfection Blaine!" Kurt said prancing out of his bathroom and pecking me on the nose. I smiled a smile bigger then anything. But tonight was special. Tonight I told him something huge.

"I'm not rushing perfection I'm rushing you!" I said hugging him from behind. I heard him gasp playfully and slap my arm. "I love you." I whispered in his ear before placing small kisses down his neck. He turned around in my arms, and angled his neck so I could get better access. I moaned, and allowed my hands to travel lower, my eyes becoming darker by the time I reached the small of my boyfriends back. Sure we had gone through some traumatic things. I remember _that_ night.

**FLASHBACK **

**__**_Kurt please. I begged. "Please be okay." I think I'd kissed him more times then i'd like to admit while he layer there on the hospital bed. Looking so small, and frigile. I loved him. This was the boy I loved, and I had been so stupid. All those years I'd spent throwing insults his way, and ignoring him, when I couldn't see the sheer perfection that had been in front of me the whole time. But Kurt say it. He saw it in me, And the second My lips touched Kurts that night at the resurant My only wish was to take away all the horrible things I had said to him._

_"Blaine?" A small voice asked. Oh my god. Kurt. Kurt's awake. Should I call the nurse?_

_"Kurt! Baby!" I yelled hugging as tight as i dared. "What are you doing here?" Kurt asked. The hurt clear in his voice. "Where am i? he asked again. _

_"Kurt. I am so sorry baby. I never wanted to hurt you. It was Sebastiens idea. It was a prank,-" I tried to explain, but in no way was I speaking that made what I did sound ok. _

_"What was a prank?" Kurt asked? I sighed. Nows the time. Tell him. _

_"Kurt. The beginning of the school year. Do you remember when I kept carrying your books, and walking you to class?" I asked him. He nodded. _

_"It was a plan made my me and the warblers to seduce you and break your heart on camera." I tried to say it as quickly as possible. It wasn't possible. Kurts face became blank, and he turned away from me so his back was toward me. _

_"So thats all it was to you? A prank?" Kurts voice sounded hurt. _

_"No, i mean yes, No i mean it was at FIRST. But I realized that I loved you. That I sill love you. Your so beautiful, and I've been so blind, but now I see. At first my dream was to make your life miserable, but now... now.. your my new dream Kurt. I'm in love with you." I said. _

_"I'm kinda in love with you to." Was all i heard. None of us moved or talked for the rest of the night, but that was enough for now._

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

_"_Kurt we need to talk." I said sitting him down on the bed.

"You're breaking up with me" Kurt asked automatically. What? Where on earth?

"No kurt there is something i need to tell you." I said. Oh god. I can't believe I was gonna tell him this. My dad was gonna kill me, hell my FAMILY was gonna kill me.

What?" Kurt asked clearly interested.

"kurt." Deep breath. "I'm a werewolf."

**OH FUCK NO! OH FUCK! **

**You're all welcome. **

**I'll post an author note if I decide to do a sequel. BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW :D Till next time children. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! So some people wanted a sequel to my Kurt, and Blaine enemies fic, i REALLY want to do it, but I haven't really found a muse for it yet... A muse is a inspiration, and I don't really have one for a werewolf fic yet, but if you guys send in some ideas you would like in a werewolf fic, it might inspire me! **


End file.
